Sadness and Death
by Johanna Holmes
Summary: Grace Carter is an unusual teenage girl: She often thinks about sadness, death and time. She doesn't always understand other people that on the other site can't understand her. But Grace doesn't know that she is about to join a big adventure with a man who can understand her thoughts more than anybody else...
1. Chapter 1

My feet were moving slowly, my head as well. I looked around carefully but with big eyes. The whole place was deserted, no one was ever here about the time of sunset, they had all come earlier and left after a few minutes. Well, they all had a reason to come here they had someone they wanted to "see" again. For most of the people the graveyard is not a happy place, they do not like to be surrounded by the feeling of death and loneliness. They come here, lay their flowers down on the grave, talk a few words and then leave with a strange feeling inside their heads.

All those things and feelings that I just told you about… I never felt them when I walked over the graveyard. I never felt them, because I could not understand them. Graveyards always were beautiful places to me, such peaceful and gorgeous places. Almost every week my feet carried me there, because I felt so well at this place, it was always so quiet, so peaceful and so harmonious. I just did not understand why almost every human being on this earth was so afraid about death and why they always tried to avoid this topic. I am a human being as well but my thoughts were always a bit "different and strange" like the grown-ups used to say. But I never really cared about what people thought about me, as long as my true friends and above all myself knew who I really was everything was okay. I actually sometimes enjoyed it when people looked at me and I could see that they thought that I was strange, weird or insane. I thought and talked about many things that "normal people" did not want to hear: critic against our society, sexuality, war, death and time.

Now I once more sat on a bank on the graveyard in my little town and thought about all those things and much other stuff. In my hands I held my small red notebook in which I always wrote my thoughts and my poems. I had come here again, because I felt so lonely at that day, so lost and this place gave me a feeling of sentimentality and peace. Here no one disturbed me, here no one said that I was strange, here no one saw me looking depressed. I did not always feel that way but it happened more often with the time, because there was this strange feeling inside me: that something was missing and that I needed one particular thing for my life. I just never knew what this particular thing was…

I raised my head now from my poem, which I was writing, to think. I needed an idea for my next two verses. I led my eyes wander and looked at all the different plants and all those beautiful graves. No one visited a grave that particular evening at least I could not see anyone who did that. I looked to my right and gazed with a little smile in my head at a bigger grave that had been made for a family; it was beautiful. I felt sorry that this whole family had died but at least they had died together and had spent time as a family. I wanted to work on my poem again, because the look of that family grave had given me an inspiration when I saw someone in the corner of my eye. I looked to my left and was bit surprised, because there had not been anyone a few seconds ago.

He was a man maybe about the same age as my father. His feet were moving in a normal speed but his eyes looked around carefully. He was of normal statue and simply dressed with black jeans, an ordinary dark green jumper and black leather jacket which he wore open. But all those things I recognised later, because there was this look. This look in those grey and endless eyes. This man appeared normal for probably most of the people but there was something about him that made me stare at him for a long time. This look in his eyes was so empty and also bit sad but at the same time I somehow felt that this eyes had seen so many things; beautiful things, things that were beyond imagination but also things that were terribly sad and filled with horror.

I didn't know if I just imagined all those feelings and experiences that I meant to see in the eyes of this man but there was definitely one thing that led me also stare and think: this man walked over this graveyard like I used to do it. He seemed not to be afraid by the feeling of death, because I could see that his eyes were looking at these graves like I looked at them: with interest, a sense of beauty and a feeling of honour and respect. As the man turned his head in my direction I quickly looked back at my notebook but I still kept watching him from the corner of my eye from time to time. Normally I did not stare at people like I did it now unless I saw a guy of whom I thought that he was not bad looking but even then I did not watch at those people this way. This man here was maybe not the handsomest I had seen so far but I thought he was pretty okay for his age. But it was more his presence than his look which gave me thoughts.

I tried now just to concentrate on my poem which I had still not finished but there was continuously something hammering in the back of my mind. Again and again I started with the same words of the upcoming verse, because my thoughts always seemed to drift away… I had to raise my head again.


	2. Chapter 2

And then he stood there right in front of me.

"May I?" he said and pointed at the seat on the bank next to me.

"Yes, of course." I answered right away but I could not help it that I was a bit surprised.

Normally people just passed me, because they were some kind of afraid of me, probably because of my look: Most of the time I wore black or other darker colours and my shirts were sometimes ripped at different parts. Very often were rivets on my cloths while I always had a small silver necklace around my neck with a Christian cross as pendant. I had a very pale face colour and sometimes I also liked to do black make-up on my eyes like I had it done today. Most people just scanned me with a strange look and quickly passed me so that I did not watch them for too long.

So now I sat there and was confused but also somehow happy of course, because this man seemed to see me as an absolutely normal sixteen years old teenage girl and was not scared of me. I shook my head a bit so that I could concentrate on my writing work again. I led my gaze wander once more to think better and to look around me. I could never get enough of my graveyard no matter how often I had seen all those graves already. Time just made them even more beautiful.

That was it! I wrote.

"What are you writing about?"

I looked at the man next to me and was some kind of flashed for the fraction of a second. He looked so thoughtfully and empty and strong at the same time.

"Time and death" I eventually answered his question.

I saw a shine of interest in his eyes when I had answered.

"Not the most usual thing to write about as a teenager." the man responded with his northern accent; he did not say it in a negative tone.

"I know" I said with a little smile. "But I think about those things very often, I don't understand why the others don't."

The man led his gaze wander for a moment to think. But he definitely did not laugh about me or seem to think that I was weird. Well, maybe he did; it was not easy to read his feelings.

"May I hear it?"

Now I stared at him but he really seemed to be interested and he gave me a small nice smile.

"But it's not finished yet…" I said slowly and a bit nervous but his look showed me that I should read it anyway.

These are the verses I read to him:

_Time stays never still_

_Was always endless and ever will_

_Even when the world brakes with me and you_

_Time is always going to bring something new_

_We think for our lives that time will end_

_So we have to take this time in our hand_

_Because this is the truth about time_

_It brings at every end this beautiful shine_

I looked up slowly. The man starred; how long he had not blinked I was not able to say. I felt strange but I surely not regretted it to have read the poem to him, because all those words were the truth for me, these words showed my personality and the way I thought about things.

"What's your name?" the man finally asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Grace" I answered him. "Grace Carter"

"You're a very unusual teenager, Grace Carter." the man said with a smile.

"Maybe I am but it's just my normal personality." I responded and I now had to smile as well.

I led a short moment pass.

"And your name is?"

"The Doctor" the man answered politely and still with this gentle smile on his face.

"You are really called 'The Doctor'?" I asked confused.

The man nodded; he seemed to have heard this kind of question before.

"That's a cool name." I said to him. "Has something."

The Doctor's smile disappeared for a second. He looked at me and I looked at him.

"Thanks" he eventually responded.

We looked into each other's eyes for a moment without saying anything. I still could not figure out what it was that gave this man such an interesting and strange presence.

"So…" I said finally after a few seconds, because I now started to feel weird. "Doctor…"

I had to think about something I could say now.

"You don't seem to have visited a grave or are about to…What is it that you're doing here on this graveyard?"

"Probably the same thing why you are here." The Doctor responded simply.

"You look at those graves like I look at them too." I suddenly said. "Is the graveyard for you a place of sadness and strangeness or…"

I was not sure how to say it.

"A place to think and to get inspired too, yes." The Doctor said right away.

"O my-" I whispered.

Now I was really stunned, because I could not believe to hear those words out of the mouth of another person. I never had met anyone before who thought the same as me…

"You're not afraid of death?" I now asked him.

"When you see death as often as me you get used to it at some time." The Doctor said.

Now his eyes showed this feeling of emptiness and sadness.

"But I am afraid of dying."

I looked directly in his grey eyes.

The Doctor led just a second pass then he suddenly stood up while shaking his head. He seemed to have said the last thing accidently.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"It was nice to meet you, Grace." The Doctor responded. "But I should better go now…"


	3. Chapter 3

And with those words he started to leave but I did not want him to leave! I sat there for a second just staring at The Doctor. Then I put my notebook and the pencil in my little bag that I had brought with me, stood up and just ran.

"Wait!"

The Doctor did not stop even when I appeared at his site.

"I'm sorry, maybe I should not have asked but…"

I looked at him again. He on the other site seemed to avoid my eyes.

"I have never met someone before who thought about such things the same way as I do it." I said to him.

He still did not stop but the look in his eyes had changed. Now I grabbed his arm to make him stay. I wanted to tell him what I thought.

"There is something about you" I said to him in a quiet voice. "I don't know… There is just something about you that makes you so different from other people and you also don't think like normal people."

The Doctor looked at me. Now I was not able to read one single emotion in his face.

"Please don't go yet." I said now to him. "I finally have someone to talk to…"

The Doctor's look changed again but I did not know to which feeling or expression.

With a gesture of his head he showed me that we should walk a bit together.

"There are not many people to who I can speak about the things I really want to speak about." I just began. "Most of the people who see or hear me think that I am strange and they are afraid of me, because they don't know what to say about that stuff I'm thinking and talking about."

The Doctor seemed to listen to my words with true interest and did not interrupt.

"Things like death and time…" I continued. "I just don't understand why people are afraid about those things or don't think about them a bit deeper…"

I sighed. We walked a few metres without saying a word.

"Time always goes on and on." I started again. "It brings us bad experiences and the most beautiful things. And even time that has passed is still interesting, because it is always so fascinating to find out how people were before our time. That's why history is one of my favourite subjects in school…"

I stopped at this point, because I thought that I was maybe talking too much and got carried away.

"I'm sorry." I said and blushed a bit. "I just-"

"Fantastic!"

The Doctor suddenly had a big smile on his face and now looked at me again.

"Grace Carter, you are fantastic! I don't get this very often, hearing a human talking and thinking like this!"

The last sentence he had said sounded a little bit confusing but I still had to smile at his words.

"Like I told you before" I said to him. "That's just me, that is just my way of seeing the world."

He smiled gently.

"An interesting way." he said.

"Thank you." I responded happily.

We kept on walking, not in a particular direction and just watching over the harmonious silence of the graveyard.

"What is a man like you" I addressed The Doctor again. "Called 'The Doctor' doing when he doesn't walk over the graveyard?"

The Doctor did not answer right away to my question.

"You can say I am some sort of a traveller and adventurer."

I looked at him and was not sure if I could believe to one hundred per cent what he had just said.

"And what does 'travelling' mean for-"

I stopped in the middle of my sentence. We had come to the little church that stood at the northern site of the graveyard. A group of mourners dressed in black just came out; most of them hold handkerchiefs in their hands and hugged each other. The Doctor and I stood in front of the church a few metres away from the mourners and carefully watched the scenery. The people were not speaking a word to each other, they all felt the same way now at this moment and they did not need words. I felt sorry for them but exactly this picture in front of me was the reason why I thought that people should think more about death and time: so they could understand it better when someone died. That is the way how people would learn that death is always a part of our life and for every one of us time ends at some point. Nevertheless I could not deny that I still felt sorry for those people, it was not always easy for me to see people cry, because I was a very emotional person; I even cried when I read books or watched a movie… I looked to The Doctor next to me. He was just staring at those people without showing any emotion on his face. He did not seem to be so sad about this whole atmosphere… _"When you see death as often as me you get used to it at some time." _ I wondered what things he had seen…

Now some people of the little group began to talk and I could not resist pinning back my ears. But I did not hear much:

"I am glad that everybody came…" said a man who was one of the few that managed it not to cry.

"Yes, me too." answered a woman in a long black dress about the man's age. "It was a good ceremony, very peaceful. I think she would have liked it."

The man nodded.

"It's just so sad that Rachel is now on her own. "he said. "She is already 30 but Elizabeth was the last member of her family that was still alive and now even she is gone… Must be hard for Rachel."

The woman sighed and looked around. Her eyes just stopped for a second when she saw me and The Doctor but then she seemed to recognise something.

"Where actually is Rachel by the way?"

The man looked around as well to see if the woman was right.

"She's maybe still inside the church. Saying Good-Bye properly. She's probably going to follow us later."

The woman nodded now and they went together to the others of the group who spoke a few words with each other and then slowly started to leave the graveyard heading to the car park. The Doctor and I still watched them silently until they had all gone. We said nothing to each other for a few seconds and just stood there in front of the church.

"That's exactly what I'm talking about." I then said quietly to The Doctor. "This is the reason why-"

I stopped abruptly. There was suddenly this cold that seemed to go through me and I got goose-pimples. I was petrified for a long moment before I looked up to The Doctor. He looked at me too for a moment, his eyes were not blinking.

"Did you feel that too?" I asked him.

The Doctor just stared and breathed out carefully. A small cloud came out of his mouth like it was winter and -10 degrees. But it was late August and about 25 degrees outside.

"What the hell…?!"

I was not able to move. I breathed out as well and out of my mouth came a little white cloud. But as suddenly as the cold had come it faded away.

"What was that?"

The Doctor did not say anything he turned in different directions and looked around. His face this time showed clear emotions: interest and attention. I had absolutely no idea what was going on and did not know what to do. But then suddenly The Doctor disappeared from my site, he ran to the church.

"Doctor!" I shouted after him.

And he was in the church. I stood there a couple of seconds not knowing what I should do now. There was this strange cold and now The Doctor had just run into the little church. I looked around confused.

"Ah, damn it!"

I followed The Doctor into the church.

"Doctor! What is going-"

I stopped so sharply that I almost fell over, because of the sudden stop. I stood beside The Doctor who also starred but he definitely seemed to find this more thrilling than me.

"O my-! What the-?!" were the first and only words that came out of my mouth for the next moments.


	4. Chapter 4

A young woman laid on the ground of the church, right in the middle of the little floor. She seemed the be unconscious but the most strange thing was that there was some kind of white smoke that came out of her and flew in the air. It looked like the little white clouds The Doctor and I had exhaled outside. The smoke left the body of the woman, I supposed that this was the young woman called Rachel, and in the shape of a stream it flew up. There was an altar in the church over which hung a figure of Jesus Christ. And in this figure flew the smoke of Rachel who looked very pale and weak.

"Doctor! What is that?!" I said.

"I don't know." he answered more sounding excited than scared.

I looked at the poor woman who was not able to do anything, maybe she was dying! I wanted to ran towards her to help but

"No, don't touch her!" The Doctor called after me and I stopped.

Horrified I looked between him and Rachel. I wanted to help her why did he not allow it?!

"Why can't I-"

But once again I could not finish my sentence, because now the strangest thing of my whole life happened.

The clouds had disappeared and I looked up to the figure of Jesus Christ which seemed to move! But no, there was something different wrong with it! It was not moving but there was an extraordinary light that seemed to come from the figure. And it was not just light I saw. After a few seconds there was something in the shape of a body coming out of the figure, it looked like something had hid in there. But this thing was more than just a body! It flew and there was something attached to its back.

"Doctor…"

I stumbled a few steps back and now stood beside The Doctor again.

"Grace you should leave the church!" he said to me in a serious tone.

"What is this thing?!" I almost shouted at him.

"Leave the church!"

I looked at The Doctor who looked me directly in the eyes. He was very alarmed and serious about this. I went a few steps back ready to follow The Doctors instructions but then I saw all of it!

The body now had fully appeared in the church and I looked at it with big eyes and my mouth wide open. This thing was about two metres tall and had very long dark red hair. It was a woman! No, wait! It was not exactly woman, because now these strange things on her back were visible. They were wings! Big, beautiful, night blue wings! They were separated into two parts, because there was one part of the wings that bowed in upper direction and the part under the first one made a bow downwards so it looked a little bit like the wings of a butterfly but with feathers. The whole skin of this creature seemed to be out of light, because her whole body was glowing in this strange colour.

After I was afraid at first I now looked at this woman creature with shiny eyes, because this was obviously the most beautiful thing I had ever seen! Now The Doctor took a few steps forward. His expression was almost probably the same as mine.

"Is this an- an angel?!" I now said to him.

"Almost looks like it, doesn't it?" The Doctor answered.

"So this is an actual angel?"

"I don't know." The Doctor responded. "Let's ask it."

The Doctor took another few steps forward. Now the angel creature look at him, it had violet eyes.

"You are ancient." the creature spoke with a beautiful voice which seemed to have the sound of the sun.

"Like yourself." The Doctor answered politely. "I'm The Doctor. May I hear your name too?"

"The Doctor" the creature now said quietly. "This name has been part of the time for many years and brought dark clouds over the universe."

The Doctor did not respond to this. He still looked at the creature without moving a muscle.

"I am called Lyverthia and I belong to the race of the Herylans."

The Doctors face brightened up.

"You are a Herylan from the planet Kamaterion!" he said excited.

"Yes, I am." Lyverthia answered.

"Where is she from?!" I now said, because I could not follow this anymore. "Kemeta-"

"Kamaterion!" The Doctor interrupted. "This planet is 200 light years away from your earth."

I could not believe what I had just heard. Was The Doctor really now trying to explain me that this thing-

"You mean this is an-"

"What are you doing here on this planet?" The Doctor addressed Lyverthia again. He sounded more serious now.

"I clean this world." the Herylan answered.

"You clean this world?" I said now and dared to take a few steps forward as well.

The Herylan looked at me with her dark violet eyes.

"Of what?" The Doctor asked the creature in a curious but also sharp tone.

"Of the-"

Rachel moved again. Well not really, her eyes were still closed and she still seemed to be unconscious but her mouth was open now and she started to cough a couple of times. There were still little white clouds coming out of her. I could not stop myself anymore and ran to her.

"Grace!"

I ignored The Doctor and took a look at Rachel. She had stopped coughing and her face was almost as white as a bed sheet and her body was terribly cold. Her chest did not move.

"She doesn't breathe, Doctor!" I shouted and The Doctor now really looked alarmed and serious. I put a hand around one of Rachel wrists. I gulped. "She- she is dead!"

The Doctor instantly looked up to Lyverthia again and not in a happy way.

"You're cleaning this world of what?!" he now almost shouted at her.

"Of the sadness of those lost creatures." Lyverthia answered without any kind of real emotion in her voice.

"You killed her!" I yelled at her.

"No" Lyverthia simply said. "I improved this soul and now she can be happy again."

"You took the life of a young woman!" I said angrily.

"Of course."

I looked petrified at The Doctor. He seemed to have realised something and showed me a look that told me that I should move away from the body. I got up and stood beside The Doctor.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"You're a Herylan so you are not able to have the feeling of sadness." The Doctor explained while looking at Lyverthia. "For you sadness is an emotion that should not exist."

"What?!" I said in absolute disbelieve.

"A Herylan can feel any emotion you can think of." The Doctor answered me. "Except sadness."

I could not move. I had no idea what was going on here, I just starred with my mouth open, unable to react in some kind of way. What happened here?!

"That's why you are here." The Doctor continued. "The graveyard is the best place to find tears and sadness, because humans feel this way about dead people."

The Doctor starred angrily at Lyverthia who did not move or say anything.

"But why are you actually here?" The Doctor now asked her. "You would not come to this place voluntarily so you must have landed here by accident."

"It doesn't matter how I came here." Lyverthia now finally spoke again. "I feel glad to have landed on this planet, because now I can help those poor souls and free them from the most terrible emotion there ever has been! They can feel happy and never have to feel this horrible pain ever again."

"But sadness is not a bad feeling!" I shouted.

Both The Doctor and Lyverthia looked at me. But The Doctor looked surprised and Lyverthia a bit angry.

"Sadness is not a terrible emotion at all! We need this feeling, you have to be sad and spend some tears from time to time so you can deal with bad things that happened to you. Sadness helps us to get over experiences and to think about things! Maybe it's not the most beautiful emotion we have but without this feeling a human would not be a human anymore!"

The Doctor smiled a bit in respect when I had finished and gave me an appreciative look. We both looked now up to Lyverthia.

"You ignorant little human girl!" she now said angrily and moved her wings so that there was a very strong wind inside the little church. "The horror of sadness seems to have obscured your mind! You need to be joyful again!"

And she moved her wings now so she flew in our direction. Scared I took a step back.

"Don't you dare to touch her mind!"

The Doctor now stood in front of me and had a strange long silver thing in his hands which he pointed at the Herylan. He pushed a button and it made high pitched tone and a blue light at the front which seemed to have an effect on Lyverthia, because she closed her eyes and covered her face with her wings. She moved away from us, became transparent and disappeared through the wall of the church.


	5. Chapter 5

"Is- is she away?" I asked The Doctor with a shaky voice.

"No" he answered seriously and turned around to leave the church. I followed him as best as I could. "I just weakened her for a second, she is probably already on her way to the next people who feel sad."

We hurried out of the church and over the graveyard. While The Doctor seemed to be very concentrated and serious I just had no idea what was going on and if I had just really seen some sort of angel.

"What was that thing?"

"A Herylan like she told us." The Doctor just answered without looking at me.

"Are you trying to explain me that this was some sort of alien?!" I asked with a high voice.

"Yes, exactly that." The Doctor responded and smiled sarcastically for a second.

"Okay…" I said with my unsteady voice.

I was wordless I did not know what I should think or say. Was I dreaming or did I just imagine all those things in my head?

"Grace" The Doctor now addressed me again. "You better go home now. You don't have to be dragged into this. Just go home and forget about everything you saw today."

Stunned I looked at The Doctor.

"And what about you and this alien thing?!" I asked him reproachfully.

"I can deal with her on my own. Just go home!"

I could not believe that The Doctor now actually wanted me to leave this place and to forget that I had seen an actual alien and that I now should just leave him on his own.

"You can't really expect that you can just leave me here!" I said to him.

"Yes I can, now go." The Doctor responded as politely as possible and still hurrying over the graveyard.

We now had come to the car park where the mourners had gone (they obviously had already left) and I looked around scared but also curious. Unfortunately I could not see any angel like creatures. But I saw one other weird thing on the car park to which The Doctor was heading.

It was some sort of big blue box. There was a sign on the top that said "Police Public Call Box" and there was also some kind of instruction shield on the door. I knew these things, they were used in the middle of the 20th century when you had problems with criminals and there was no police nearby. What was such thing doing here on the car park of a graveyard and above all: why did The Doctor so eagerly headed for it?

"Why is here…" I wanted to say but actually I did not know which words I should use; I was too confused.

Now The Doctor had a key in his hands and we finally stood in front of this strange blue Police box. The Doctor faced me.

"You don't have to know anything about this." he now said. "Just go home now, don't talk about what you have heard and forget about me and everything you have seen today."

He put the key into the keyhole of the box turned it and opened the door.

"No, wait-!" I said but he was gone and had closed the door.

Now I stood there, knowing that there was an alien who killed humans and that a strange man called 'The Doctor' seem to know a lot of stuff about it and had just disappeared into a blue Police box.

"No, no, no, no, no!" I said. "You can't just led me stay here and tell me to forget about you, you idiot!"

I heard a strange noise that seemed to come from this blue box so I hurried up, opened the door and stepped into this blue bizarre thing.

"Wow…" I only said quietly, because I was breath- and speechless.

Lights, technical stuff, machines I did not know where I should look first. The Doctor stood in the middle of this first big room and pushed buttons while he watched at several monitors.

"What is this?" I finally asked with shiny eyes and a big surprised smile on my face.

"It's my TARDIS." The Doctor answered naturally while working at the machine platform.

"Your what?"

"Time And Relative Dimension In Space" The Doctor explained.

"It's bigger on the inside!" I now exclaimed.

"I know I noticed that too." The Doctor answered sarcastically to interrupt me. "Explanations later, we have to follow this Herylan."

He did something at the mechanisms again and this big column in the middle of the room started to move and made a similar sound like I had heard outside.

"What are you-"

"We have to find this Herylan otherwise it could kill every human being on this planet." The Doctor said. "We have to find out where the biggest accumulation of sadness is nearby."

"The group of mourners we saw!" I answered him after I had managed it to concentrate again.

The Doctor looked at me, he was not blinking.

"Ten people who cry about the death of a friend." he said. "The perfect start for a Herylan, it will not be able to ignore those people!- But where did they go?"

I did not have to think long about the answer.

"There is some sort of restaurant or café it's called 'Alex' they probably went there!"

The Doctor looked at me.

"Fantastic! Then let's go!"

He pulled a lever and the ground under my feet began slightly to vibrate.

"How do you know they are there?" The Doctor now asked me.

I gulped and looked down before I answered.

"We were there after my dad's funeral and it's the fanciest and best one in our little town for such an occasion…"

The Doctor watched how I stood there for a second. Then something seemed to have moved on one of the monitors in front of him.

"There she is!" he said and I ran the little stair case up and stood beside him.

The Doctor looked at a small dark green monitor that seemed to be some sort of radar, because there was something blinking and moving on it.

"That's her." The Doctor said. "And there is your town." He moved his finger to a bigger standing point. "Let's just that hope I can manage it to get the TARDIS as near to this restaurant as possible so we get there first…"

He turned a small wheel, pushed another button and pulled a lever. The vibration stopped and The Doctor ran away from the machine and outside the door. Still very confused I followed him. I stepped out into the light of the evening sun.


End file.
